


Драбблы - джен

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженовые драбблы с основными персонажами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Однажды Сёгун так проникся популярным на Западе здоровым образом жизни, что издал приказ о запрете курения. По всему Эдо закрывались табачные лавки, за курение в общественных местах взимался крупный штраф, и жизнь курильщиков стала невыносимой.

Однажды в Эдо появилось Общество анонимных курильщиков. Его рекламировали в газетах и по ТВ, а ребята из Йорозуи бегали по кварталу Кабуки и раздавали всем приглашения на первое собрание. Общество открылось с большой помпой, но просуществовало только один день, после чего больше о нём никто не слышал.

Однажды Гинтоки в присутствии Хиновы сказал, что не любит, когда от женщины пахнет табаком. На следующий день ничего не понимающую Тсукуё отправили на собрание Общества анонимных курильщиков – Хинова была той ещё сводницей.

Однажды Окита рассказал Кондо-сану про рак лёгких. Добродушный Кондо со слезами упросил Хиджикату сходить в Общество. Тот не мог отказать командиру и отправился на собрание, скрепя сердце и лелея планы мести коварному Сого.

Однажды Мадао увидел листовку «Приходите в Общество анонимных курильщиков, у нас есть печеньки». Мадао был голодный и за печеньки отправился бы куда угодно. Он даже не прочёл название Общества полностью.

Однажды у Такасуги закончился табак. Так как он был не местный, то ничего не знал о борьбе с курением и долго пытался найти в Эдо табачную лавку или хотя бы стрельнуть сигаретку. Наконец он увидел вывеску «Общество Анонимных Курильщиков» и здраво рассудив, что уж у курильщиков сигареты точно найдутся, поспешил войти в гостеприимно распахнутые двери.

Однажды принц Хата узнал, что жители Эдо борются с курением, и захотел им помочь по доброте души. Он снял на свои деньги роскошный конференц-зал, провёл рекламную кампанию и нанял Мастеров на все руки, чтобы те распространяли листовки среди населения. На первое собрание народу пришло немного, но принц не унывал. Он подошёл к микрофону, откашлялся и сказал:  
\- Добрый день, дорогие друзья. Рад приветствовать вас на первом собрании Общества анонимных курильщиков. А теперь попрошу вас всех потушить свои сигареты.  
На этом его деятельность и закончилась.

Однажды старик Мацудайра явился на приём к Сёгуну с сигаретой в зубах. Так пришёл конец борьбе с курением в Эдо.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: "Мужские персонажи отмечают 23-е февраля".

Вечеринка в честь Дня Защитника Отечества была в самом разгаре.  
Сакамото и Гинтоки методично напивались – они уже набили друг-другу морды, помирились, выпили на брудершафт и сейчас предавались воспоминаниям о военных временах. Каждая фраза начиналась с «А помнишь…» и заканчивалась опорожнением очередной рюмки. Русское саке пришлось по вкусу всем.  
Пьяный вдрызг Кондо, обнимал Кацуру и жаловался ему на свою горькую судьбу. Кацура был замечательным собеседником – во-первых, он был в наручниках, а во-вторых, уже четверть часа спал беспробудным сном.  
Хиджиката и Такасуги вышли на улицу «покурить» полчаса назад и до сих пор не вернулись, но это никого не волновало, даже Сого, который в отсутствие замкома нашёл себе новую жертву и пытался силком напоить и без того зелёного Ямазаки.  
Шинпачи самозабвенно горланил «Чоме, чомеее!» под аккомпанемент Бансая. В начале пирушки остальные ещё пытались угомонить парочку фанатов, кидаясь в них пустыми бутылками, но сейчас все уже привыкли и даже порой подпевали.  
Разумеется, у того, что эта разношёрстная компания собралась под одной крышей, была своя причина. Дело в том, что в Японии как раз проходила Неделя Русской Культуры и продюсеры Гинтамы решили посвятить серию русским народным праздникам. Пока мужчины в баре Отосе отмечали 23-е февраля, девушки собрались в додзё Шимуры, чтобы провести крещенские гадания. Там уже началось метание башмачков на дальность и прочие чисто русские забавы.  
Недостаток знаний о русской культуре у гинтамовцев компенсировался избытком энтузиазма, так что праздник прошёл на ура. Правда, утром вернувшаяся Отосе пришла в ярость, увидев, во что превратился её бар, но это уже другая, печальная история.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Кроссовер" с Гуррен-Лаганом.

– Посмотри-посмотри, Гин-сан, – возбуждённо сказал Шинпачи. – Это аниме всё равно что про Йорозую, только с меха.  
Гинтоки нехотя оторвался от Джампа и перевёл взгляд на экран телевизора.  
– И где здесь Йорозуя? – поинтересовался он.  
– Вот смотри. Этот парень, Симон – вылитый я.  
Гинтоки присмотрелся.  
– Хм, девчонки ему не дают, он вечно ноет, и даже очки есть. Точно, ты!  
– Не в этом дело, – насупился Шинпачи. – Он простой, неприметный парень, но ему уготована великая судьба.  
– И какая же судьба уготована тебе?  
– Не знаю… пока, – стушевался Шинпачи.  
Гинтоки хмыкнул и снова уставился в экран.  
– Эй, – сказал он спустя какое-то время, – а вот этот тип, Камина, он же точно как я.  
– Чем это? – скептически спросил Шинпачи.  
– Крутой, красивый, умный и с мечом, – перечислил Гинтоки.  
– И скромный?  
– И водится с бесполезным очкариком.  
Шинпачи надулся, он уже пожалел, что привлёк внимание к любимому сериалу. А Гинтоки наоборот, вошёл во вкус.  
– Смотри-ка, а эта крыса сойдёт за Садахару. Вот бы он был таким же маленьким, чтобы его можно было таскать за пазухой. Сколько можно было бы на корме сэкономить.  
Садахару обиженно тявкнул.  
Просмотр продолжался. На голову героям свалились сперва вражеская меха, а потом рыжая слабо-одетая красотка, Гинтоки присвистнул.  
– Какие буфера! Вот бы её вместо Кагуры, а?  
Красный как рак Шинпачи усиленно закивал.  
– И красивая, и сильная, – не унимался Гинтоки. – И наверняка не жрёт в три горла, как наш инопланетный монстр. Махнуться бы…  
Нечеловеческая сила внезапно подняла его в воздух, а потом швырнула головой прямо в телевизор.  
– Исполнение желаний, – мрачно сказала Кагура. – Кто ещё хочет оказаться в телеке?  
Шинпачи забился в угол дивана и протестующее замычал. Обсуждать Кагуру в то время как она спала в этой же комнате, было ужасной, ужасной ошибкой.

***  
– Хиджиката-сан, посмотрите, это аниме словно про нас снято.  
Хиджиката оторвался от полировки меча и нехотя взглянул на экран.  
– И где же там мы?  
– Сейчас объясню. Видите, эти повстанцы, это всё равно, что Джои. Вот этот парень с синими волосами – вылитый босс Йорозуи – такой же крутой. К тому же, за ним везде таскаются очкарик и рыжая девка. А вот это вы, Хиджиката-сан.  
Хиджиката хмуро оценил «себя» - беловолосого, клыкастого субъекта с тесаком.  
– Вот этот хмырь?  
– Это представитель власти, – пояснил Окита. – Вирал. Он такой же, как вы, честный и верный слуга правительства, настоящий самурай. А ещё он всё время сражается с этим синеволосым, и всегда ему проигрывает. Забавно, правда?  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами.  
– Очень, – буркнул он. – А ты-то где?  
Сого загадочно улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Хиджиката поудобнее устраивается перед телевизором – до появления Элегантной Адине оставалась всего пара серий.


	4. Chapter 4

– Это наше место, – сказал Хиджиката и от души пнул Гинтоки.  
– Мы первые сюда пришли! – отозвался Гинтоки, пиная его в ответ.  
– Сдохни, Хиджиката, – вступил в разговор Окита.  
– Сдохни! – Кагура как всегда была лаконична.  
Сасаки аккуратно обошёл дерущийся клубок тел и с комфортом устроился в шезлонге.  
– Теперь это наше место, – сказал он удовлетворённо. – Верно, Нобуме?  
Нобуме ничего не ответила, она была очень занята, пытаясь оторвать Оките ногу, или руку, или и то и другое сразу.   
Сасаки укоризненно вздохнул, достал телефон и начал снимать драку на камеру. Он был немного вуайеристом в душе. Ещё он был хорошим бойцом и потому успел пригнуться, когда над его головой столкнулись пуля и бомба.  
– Это наше место! – хором заорали Кацура и Матако.  
– Я хочу уничтожить этот мир, – веско сказал Такасуги. – И я могу начать прямо сейчас. Я уничтожу этот пляж, если вы все отсюда не уберётесь.  
– Только не уничтожай шезлонг, – флегматично посоветовал Бансай. – И тент.  
Элизабет молча подняла табличку с нецензурной надписью.  
– Такасуги! – рявкнули Хиджиката и Гинтоки в унисон. Они даже драку прекратили от удивления.  
– Кацурааа… – вяло добавил Окита, которого в разные стороны, но с одинаковым упорством тянули Кагура и Нобуме. Ему сейчас было не до террористов.  
Сасаки залёг под шезлонгом, набрал сообщение с текстом: «Кажется, меня сейчас убьют», и разослал всем своим знакомым.   
Гинтоки стряхнул с себя Садахару, выпрямился и пафосно заявил:  
– Твоя песенка спета, Такасуги! Мы же предупреждали тебя, чтобы больше не показывался нам на глаза. Верно, Зура?  
Кацура и Элизабет дрались за тент с Матако и Бансаем. Матако палила из пистолета, Элизабет била табличкой всех, до кого могла дотянуться.  
Гинтоки откашлялся.  
– Тем более что здесь полиция, и теперь тебе точно крышка. Так ведь, Хиджиката-кун?  
Хиджиката пытался вытащить Сасаки из-под шезлонга.  
– Какого чёрта ты посылаешь мне сообщения?! – возмущался он. – И откуда у тебя мой номер телефона?!  
– Ладно, – сказал Гинтоки. – Забудь.

Высоко в небе над их головами терпел бедствие флагман торгового флота Кайентай. Завывала сирена, лампочки на приборной панели тревожно мигали.  
– Мы падаем, – сообщила Муцу.  
– Плохо, – вздохнул Сакамото.  
– На пляж, – добавила Муцу.  
– Хорошо, – обрадовался Сакамото. – Где мой купальный костюм? И крем от загара? Эй, народ, мы отправляемся на пляж!  
До прибытия Кайентай на место действия оставалось меньше двух минут.


	5. Chapter 5

Йорозуя безмятежно загорала на пляже, когда солнце загородила тень от вертолёта, а на золотой песок выехали бронетранспортёры.  
– Уважаемые отдыхающие, – прозвучал искажённый динамиком, но всё равно знакомый голос. – Просим вас незамедлительно покинуть пляж. В случае неповиновения, мы вынуждены будем открыть огонь.  
Динамик затрещал и все, кто был на пляже, услышали другой голос:  
– Сого, ну что ты людей пугаешь! Уважаемые отдыхающие, не беспокойтесь, мы сначала дадим предупредительный выстрел.  
Послышался шум, какая-то возня, а потом ещё один знакомый голос спросил:  
– Кондо-сан, так что, базуки заряжать холостыми?  
– Ну что ты, Тоши, конечно, боевыми! Где это видано, чтобы Шинсенгуми стреляли вхолостую.  
– Э, Командующий, – сказал кто-то ещё, – вы звук отключить забыли.  
Динамик захрипел и смолк, но было поздно – отдыхающие в панике бросились прочь с пляжа.

– Беспредел, – сказал Гинтоки. – С этим нельзя мириться!  
Кагура и Шинпачи усиленно закивали. Все трое стояли в толпе, наблюдая за тем, как на пляж под охраной бронетранспортёров выезжает длинный чёрный лимузин.  
– Какой-то шишке вздумалось поплавать, – никак не мог успокоиться Гинтоки, – и простых граждан тут же согнали прочь! Где там Зура? Я уже готов вступить в Джои!  
– Я здесь, – отозвался Кацура, стоявший в шаге от них. – Что ты сказал Гинтоки?   
Но йорозуевцы, проявив чудеса реакции, уже растворились в толпе, оставив незадачливого лидера Джои в одиночестве.  
Спеша оторваться от Кацуры, они оказались в первых рядах сразу за полицейским заграждением, так что, могли во всех подробностях рассмотреть, как из лимузина выходит сам Сёгун, облачённый в купальный халат.  
– Какого чёрта этот грёбанный Сёгун появился на пляже?! – прошипел Гинтоки, очень возмущённо, но очень тихо.  
Сёгун милостиво кивнул склонившемуся в поклоне Кондо и величавым жестом скинул халат на руки Хиджикате. Кто-то в толпе зевак громко ойкнул.  
– Вау, – лениво протянул Гинтоки. – В кои-то веки он не в трусах.  
– Почему стало темно? – спросила Кагура.  
Шинпачи, успевший закрыть ей глаза ладонями, с облегчением вздохнул. 

– Эй, – прошептал Кондо, почтительно наблюдая за тем, как Сёгун разминается перед заходом в воду. – Что здесь вообще происходит?  
Окита пожал плечами.  
– Я слышал, Уэ-сама спрашивал у старика – как люди одеваются на пляже.  
– Тогда всё понятно, – фыркнул Хиджиката.  
Абсолютно голый глава государства радостно плескался в полосе прибоя – Мацудайра сроду не бывал ни на каких пляжах, кроме нудистского.


	6. Chapter 6

– Проваливайте с нашего места.  
– Вашего? Здесь не написано, что оно ваше.  
– Мы первые пришли.  
– Не помню такого. Кагура, скажи же – здесь никого не было, когда мы пришли.  
– Да что может сказать эта дурёха! Мнение детей-даунов не учитывается.  
– Ну всё, садист, ты меня достал. Садахару, фас!  
– Отае-сан! Какое совпадение, что мы с вами встретились! Это судьба нас свела, не иначе. Может быть, возьмёмся за руки?.. Ай! Отае-сан, за что?!  
– Ну, ну, не ссорьтесь. Смотрите, сколько я анпана купил, на всех хватит… Ай! Заместитель командующего, за что?!   
Шинпачи едва успел увернуться от сеющего разрушение и хаос клубка из Окиты, Кагуры и Садахару и тяжело вздохнул. Угораздило же их наткнуться на Шинсенгуми во время фестиваля! А он то надеялся тихо и мирно посмотреть фейерверки в кругу близких. Теперь о тишине можно было только мечтать.  
– Тогда я тебя просто вышвырну отсюда.  
– Ха! Посмотрим, как у тебя это получится!  
– Отае-сааан!  
– Хрясь!  
– Сдохни, садист!  
– Сама сдохни!  
– Гав!  
– Мой анпааан!  
Шинпачи понял, что с него хватит. Он встал, набрал воздуха в грудь и приготовился заорать на них, но в этот момент прогремел первый залп, заглушая все прочие звуки. Фейерверк начался.   
В небе распускались огненные цветы и зажигались гигантские звёзды, диковинные звери появлялись, чтобы тут же исчезнуть, сверкающие кометы чертили замысловатые дорожки и рассыпались сотнями искр. Это было волшебное зрелище.  
Хиджиката и Гинтоки сидели рядом, периодически толкаясь локтями, как детсадовцы. Окита и Кагура тоже сидели рядом, но не толкались, потому что между ними вклинился Садахару. Отае смотрела не небо, а Кондо смотрел на неё. Ямазаки ползал по земле, собирая рассыпавшийся анпан. Шинпачи точно знал, что в фейерверках нет ничего волшебного, что вся эта красота – следствие правильного смешивания химических элементов. И всё же, в том, что все эти невыносимые люди хоть на время примирились, чтобы полюбоваться фейерверком, несомненно была частичка магии.   
Шинпачи улыбнулся и тоже задрал голову кверху, чувствуя себя совершенно счастливым. В конце концов, что может быть лучше, чем смотреть фейерверки в кругу близких людей.


	7. Chapter 7

– Ставлю на Сого, – заявил Гинтоки.  
– Ты идиот? – фыркнул Хиджиката. – Кагура из Ято. Что он может против неё?  
– Сого тоже не человек, а Принц Планеты Садистов. Ято по сравнению с ним просто плаксивые детишки.  
– Если он принц, то Кагура – королева. Посмотрим, кто будет плакать в итоге.  
Они вяло переругивались, наблюдая за тем, как Окита и Кагура увлечённо мутузят друг друга. Шинпчаи, отважно попытавшийся разнять забияк, неподвижно лежал на газоне, чуть в стороне играли Садахару и Ямазаки. Садахару радостно тявкал, Ямазаки дрыгал ногами и звал на помощь – им было очень весело.  
– Умри, китаец!  
– Сдохни, садистка!  
Окита, одетый в красный китайский костюм, размахивал зонтиком, словно мечом, Кагура, одетая в офицерскую форму Шинсенгуми, стреляла из базуки, перехватив её словно зонтик. За исключением этих мелочей, всё было как всегда, никто даже не заметил разницы. Кроме Ямазаки, но его мнение никто не учитывал.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: фем!Сорачи. Участвовать в конкурсе красоты.

– Ах, наша Со-тян такая красивая.  
– Ещё бы! Знаешь, сестрица, я ведь сама делала ей макияж.  
– Молодец, Кагура-тян, ты хорошо постаралась. Теперь Со-тян выделяется на фоне остальных претенденток.  
– Вот только не знаю, к лучшему ли это.  
– Помолчи, Шинпачи! Что девственник, вроде тебя, может понимать в женской красоте.  
– Не тебе говорить о девственности!  
– Да уж, наша девочка – самая красивая тут. Верно, Хиджиката-кун?  
– Заткнись. И убери руку с моего плеча! И что я здесь вообще делаю?  
– Разве вы не помните, Хиджиката-сан. Мы пришли поддержать нашу мангаку на конкурсе красоты.  
– Нахрена?  
– Кто, если не мы, и всё такое. К тому же, это весело.  
– Тоши, Сого, проявите хоть немного энтузиазма! Мы должны поддержать мангаку. Давайте вместе со мной. Со-ра-чи! Впе-рёд!  
– Извините, господа... и дамы. Я распорядитель конкурса. Не могли бы вы утихомирить вашу гориллу.  
– А, извини, извини. Мы мешаем другим зрителям, да? Он больше не будет. Слышал, Хиджиката-кун, угомони своего начальника.  
– Заткнись, скотина!  
– Эм... я имел в виду ту гориллу, что на сцене.  
– А что с ней не так?  
– Всё! Она же горилла! А это конкурс для людей! Людей!

...  
– Может, отведём её в передачу "Мой питомец"?


End file.
